User blog:Gliscor Fan/Similar Rap Battles of the Same: Shrek vs Austin Powers
Thanks to Leandro for this yeee cover Welcome, one and all, to the second scene of Similar Rap Battles of the same, the rap battle movie in which you take 1 actor, 2 characters, and pit them against each other in a battle to see who played the character better or whatever. In todays matchup, we have Shrek, the owner of his own swamp and rescuer of that one princess from that one movie, going against Austin Powers, the spy who got shagged by a ton of James Bond movies. With that out of the way, let me introduce this weeks battle of a lifetime. Nerds Starring Markiplier as Shrek Jacksfilms as Donkey (cameo) EpicLloyd as Austin Powers EpicLloyd as Dr. Evil Nice Peter as The Cat in the Hat Locations Shrek's Swamp: Shrek & Donkey Somewhere in England: Austin Powers Dr. Evil's Lair: Dr. Evil Seuss-land (Seussical): The Cat in the Hat Intro SIMILAR RAP BATTLES OF THE SAME SHREK THE OGRE VERSUS AUSTIN POWERS BEGIN The Battle Shrek: THIS IS MY SWAMP! I’m gonna leave this spy shagged And turn this bond rip off into a horrible hag! Come on, Donkey, let’s show this Man of Mystery which of us is more awful Donkey: You better sit down, because I’m making Waffles. Shrek: You couldn’t stop Dr. Evil even if his Cryochamber blew up I saved a princess from a dragon, you’re the one who’s screwed up! You can go tell Vanessa that your own relationship is strifed While all the internet memes tell me Shrek is love, Shrek is life Austin Powers: You’re gonna Shag me? I think we’ll get along famously and now I see that you, too, like to live dangerously Now, Let’s get going, Baby, before Rumpelstiltskin comes back I might just leave once Donkey starts picking up slack I’ll stomp you like Farquaad, then steal away Fiona Do I make her horny? yes, but that’s just my Persona You think you can scar me, but you’re just Scared Shrekless Now bring me Pinocchio, I’ll turn him into a Necklace Shrek: Don’t act like this is Ogre, when it’s really just begun If it was me, You’d be dead, but- (Suddenly, the rap battle goes static, and in comes) Dr. Evil: Oh, this will be fun. Hello, Scott informed me that a rap battle was taking place So I used my billions of dollars to inform you two of my face I’ll show this Fat Bastard how to throw a frickin bone While I devise a plan to stop Mr. Powers from ever getting blown I’ll be in my office, and I’ll be waiting alone for this Goldmember and while we're at it, it’s time to show shrek what he can’t remember (pictures of the times he went “full ogre” are shown on the screen Dr. Evil appeared on, which zooms out to just be a television screen) Austin Powers: This isn’t good. Man, we gotta stop him before he blows up the world Shrek: We’re gonna need help, and not just from some mere girls… (chainsaw noises are heard, when suddenly) The Cat in the Hat: Guess who’s coming back! Chainsaw and all! To stomp out an Ogre and an offender of the ‘lawl’! I’m the true hero of this book, and I’m about to prove it! And I’m calling on Things 1 & 2 to help me do it! (Austin Powers proceeds to shoot The Cat in the Hat, and the beat drops) Shrek: I think we’re done here. Austin Powers: You can have your wife back. I think we’ve gone a bit Dark Side, baby. Shrek: One last thing, Powers. Austin Powers: Yeah, go on. Shrek: GET OUT OF MY SWAMP! Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! SIMILAR RAP BATTLES OF THE- (shoves the announcer out of the way) Shrek: MY SWAMP! poll Who won? Shrek & Donkey Austin Powers Dr. Evil The Cat in the Hat Hint for next battle Category:Blog posts